Et si tout avait été autrement ?
by ratatouille
Summary: Voici tome 7 que j'avais écrit avant que le vrai de JK Rowling ne sorte. La chasse aux Horcruxes d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, tournée d'une autre façon, sans les reliques de la mort.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : PRIVET DRIVE ET TRANSPLANAGE

-Harry ! Harry !

Le jeune homme en question se réveilla en un sursaut brusque. Il ouvrit les yeux et chercha ses lunettes à tâtons sur la table en chêne qui lui servait pour le mois de juillet de chevet.

Sa tante le regarda avec des yeux noirs, furieuse dès le matin.

-Lève toi espèce de bon à rien ! Tu sais quel heure il est ?

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de comprendre et encore moins de répondre, elle enchaîna d'une voix criarde :

-Il est bientôt onze heures, sale fainéant ! Tu veux qu'on fasse tout pour toi, hein ? Tu pourrais faire un effort envers nous quand même ! Je te rappelle que nous t'avons nourris, logé…

-Je sais, coupa Harry. Je sais. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, c'est tout.

Sa tante poussa un grognement sourd puis sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Harry soupira. Deux semaines qu'il était rentré à Privet Drive, et il avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà deux mois. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il y reste au moins jusqu'à son anniversaire en attendant que la protection se lève. Après cela… Il irait chez Ron pour le mariage de son frère et… ils aviseraient. Enfin, lui surtout parce qu'il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que ses amis l'accompagne dans sa tâche périlleuse de détruire les horcruxes mais Ron et Hermione avaient déjà décidé leur avenir et il semblerait qu'il soit semblable au sien.

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, il se sentait de plus en plus… accessible. Une barrière de protection s'était levée et il était à présent lâché dans la nature avec pour mission de tuer Voldemort. Trouver les Horcruxes n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir ; il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce mystérieux R.A.B et encore moins où était caché ce qu'il devait détruire. Plus de génie à ses côtés pour les brillantes idées dorénavant. Ah, si, Hermione, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, où était-elle celle-là ? Il lui avait envoyé un hibou dès le premier jour de ses « vacances » mais n'avait reçu encore aucune réponse. Etait-elle chez ses parents ou déjà au Terrier ? C'était peu probable que ce soit la deuxième solution puisque Ron n'avait rien dit de tel dans le hibou qu'il avait reçu deux jours plus tôt.

Après s'être levé et habillé à la va-vite (ce qui veut dire enfiler un T-shirt sale ainsi qu'un vieux pantalon de son bien-aimé cousin-), descendit l'escalier et tomba nez à nez avec l'oncle Vernon.

-Ah, te voilà, toi ! Enfin !

Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à un bonjour amical de la part de son oncle, n'osa pas répondre. Il passa devant lui et s'apprêta à rentrer dans la cuisine quand Dudley se planta devant lui, l'air menaçant.

-Il y a un abruti d'oiseau qui s'est écrasé sur ma fenêtre ! s'exclama-t-il, le bras en l'air, tenant quelque chose dans son énorme poing.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Il tenait une lettre adressée à toi !

Harry releva les yeux surpris et compris ce qu'il y avait alors dans la main de Dudley.

-Ben donne la moi, alors !

Dudley eut un sourire mauvais.

-Sûrement pas. Ton sale hibou m'a réveillé tôt alors pas question que je te la donne !

-Ou est le hibou ?

-Alors là, je me contrefout, rétorqua Dudley. Il m'a donné la lettre et il est partit.

-Bon, écoute Dudley, donne-moi la lettre… Soupira Harry.

-En échange de ?

Harry le regarda longuement.

-Je sais pas, ce que tu veux…

-Non, je vais te la lire, ensuite je la donnerai à Papa…

Nullement intimidé, Harry haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute…

Dudley parût un peu surprit qu'il ne se formalise pas que la lettre puisse se retrouver dans les mains de son père. Après tout, son père détestait par dessus tout qu'Harry reçoive du courrier de ses amis.

Il ouvrit cependant le petit rouleau de parchemin froissé qu'il tenait dans sa main et prit une petite voix fluette.

-_Harry, Je viens de passer quelques jours chez ma grande tante et c'était le pire séjour de ma vie. Je te raconterai un jour si tu tiens à mourir d'ennui. Bref, c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pus t'écrire plus tôt. En tout cas, je vais chez Ron à partir du 28 et toi ? Je suppose que tu vas attendre que la protection soit levée, c'est d'ailleurs plus prudent. Ron m'a dit que vous étiez convoqués au ministère pour votre permis de transplanage le 15, je te souhaite bonne chance. Je t'embrasse, Hermione._

Dudley eut un rire sournois.

-C'est qui Hermione ? Ta petite amie ?

Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il fallait qu'il se sente gêné de cette question ou qu'il rie simplement au nez de son cousin. En tout cas, il était maintenant soulagé d'avoir eut une réponse d'elle. Pendant quelques instants, il eut craint qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

-Merci Dudley, répondit-il simplement en s'éloignant.

Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant la mine déçue de son cousin qui voulait à tout pris l'enrager dès le matin.

Il déjeuna rapidement et remonta dans sa chambre, l'estomac dorénavant plein. Il passa devant son calendrier accroché au mur et compta les jours qui le séparait de la date son anniversaire et par la même occasion celle où il quitterai les Dursley à tout jamais…

Plus que 17 jours…

Demain, comme l'avait dit Hermione dans sa lettre, il devait se rendre au Ministère pour passer son permis de transplanage. Le seul problème étant qu'il ne savait aucunement comment y aller. Il n'avait ni de poudre de cheminette, ne de Portoloin, ni de…

Un bruissement d'ailes l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre venait de s'engouffrer maladroitement le hibou de Ron, Coquecigrue.

Il hulula joyeusement en volant frénétiquement autour d'Harry et fit tomber un morceau de parchemin à ses pieds.

Harry se baissa, le ramassa puis l'ouvrit pour découvrir un bref mot de son ami :

_C'est juste pour te dire que demain, papa, moi et Maugrey, on passe te prendre vers 10 heures pour le ministère. _

Ron 

Soulagé d'avoir maintenant une réponse à sa question, Harry s'affala sur son lit.

La journée passa rapidement. Il du aider sa tante dans le rangement de la maison, Dudley ayant refusé violemment d'y participer et l'oncle Vernon ayant prétexté une partie de poker prévue avec des amis depuis longtemps.

Ce fut donc extenué qu'il se coucha le soir dans son lit, attendant avec angoisse la journée du lendemain.

-Bonjour Potter, grogna Maugrey d'une voix rauque une fois qu'Harry lui eut ouvert la porte. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, oui, c'est bon on peut y aller…

-Hey Harry ! Fit une tête rousse émergent derrière Maugrey.

Ronald Weasley, le regard joyeux dans n'importe quelle circonstance, se tenait à présent devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey, Ron, comment ça va ? Répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

-Je vais bien, et toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Pas de temps pour les bavardages, grogna une nouvelle fois Maugrey. On y va.

Après que Ron et lui se soit accrochés respectivement à l'auror et à Mr Weasley, ils transplanèrent dans le hall du ministère.

-Le niveau transplanage, c'est au niveau 5, venez, dit Mr Weasley.

Une heure et demi plus tard, ils ressortirent l'esprit libre et soulagé.

Harry avait eu son permis très facilement, ayant réussi à transplaner trois fois de suite sans ne rien laisser derrière lui. Ron, quant à lui, avait raté son premier essai puisqu'il s'était retrouvé à destination avec un orteil en moins. Mais il avait réussi à la perfection les deux suivants, ce qui lui assurait d'obtenir son permis.

-Bon… Et bien… A dans 15 jours, Harry, lui dit Mr Weasley, une fois qu'ils eurent tous transplanés à Privet Drive. Fait attention à toi d'ici là…

-A plus tard, Mr Weasley. Salut Ron.

-Attends, Harry ! S'exclama Ron soudainement.

Il s'approcha de lui, et lui demanda assez bas pour ne pas que Maugrey n'entende.

-Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione ?

Harry, qui s'attendait à une note beaucoup plus importante, réprima un sourire.

-Oui, j'en ai eu hier, pourquoi ?

Le visage de Ron se referma.

-Je n'en ai eu aucune, dit-il doucement. Pourquoi elle t'a écrit à toi et pas à moi ?

-Oh, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas… Tu devrais en recevoir bientôt je pense…

-Ron, siffla Mr Weasley, Dépêche toi !

-Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Bon…Ben…A dans 15 jours…

Voilà fin du premier chapitre, plutot court je sais… Je n'aime pas vraiment raconter la vie palpitante de Harry quand il est à Privet Drive mais bon je me sens obligé, c'est la suite du tome 6 et je préfère commencer quand même par là.

J'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres, qui sont plus long que celui-là.

Pensez aux review, que je sache si je remballe cette fic ou si je continue de la poster !!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : LE TERRIER

Les deux semaines qui suivirent passèrent plutôt lentement puisque Harry n'avait rien eu de bien intéressant à faire pour s'occuper apart tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

Le jour de son anniversaire, il se réveilla vers 10 heures. Aujourd'hui, son oncle et sa tante avaient un dîner dans un restaurant chic avec des amis à eux, Dudley et lui restèrent donc seuls dans la maison.

Avachis sur le canapé devant la télévision, ils se disputaient les programmes et la télécommande.

-Mais mets les informations ! S'écriait Harry. Je veux juste voir un truc !

-Je mets ce que je veux ! Grognait Dudley. J'ai envie de regarder ça, alors je regarde et tu te tais !

-Dudley, espèce d'abruti, je suis majeur, je peux faire de la magie en dehors de l'école maintenant, alors donne moi cette télécommande !

Dudley n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre puisque la sonnette retentit.

-J'y vais, grogna-t-il. Ca doit être Piers…

Il se leva et dandina son énorme derrière jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pendant qu'Harry se jetait sur la télécommande et se dépêchait de zapper.

-Heu… Retentit la voix de son cousin.

-Heu… Bonjour, Je…je suis… Heu… Est-ce que Harry est là ?

Harry fait un bon dans le canapé et se leva brusquement quand il reconnut la voix d'Hermione.

Il courut jusqu'à la porte et poussa violemment son cousin dont le corps masquait complètement le perron.

-Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il, rayonnant en voyant sa meilleure amie se tenir maladroitement devant lui.

Elle semblait un peu gênée puisque Dudley la fixait un peu stupidement.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

-Dégage Dudley, cracha-t-il.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas et continua de loucher sur Hermione.

Agacé, Harry prit Hermione par la main et l'emmena à l'étage, laissant son cousin seul dans l'entrée, le regard dans le vague.

-Il est bizarre ton cousin, commenta-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans sa chambre.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop l'habitude de voir des filles devant chez lui, ria Harry. Il est dans un collège pour garçons alors tu comprends… Sinon, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je venais te chercher pour qu'on aille ensemble chez Ron… Je n'ai pas pu y aller le 28, j'ai du faire un truc avec mes parents.

-Ca n'a pas du plaire à Ron…

-Non, répondit d'un air las Hermione. Il était furieux. Il a dit que la prochaine fois, je n'aurais qu'à rester chez moi tout l'été…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Bah, tu sais comment il est…C'est pour ça que tu viens me chercher n'est-ce pas ? Comme ça, tu penses qu'il n'osera rien te dire si jamais tu arrives avec moi ?

Hermione rougit.

-Heu… Et bien…

Harry éclata de rire.

-Ca fait plaisir, reprit-il en prenant cette fois un air sérieux. Je pensais que tu venais uniquement pour moi…

-Oh, ça va.… rougit-elle une nouvelle fois. Bien sur que je viens pour toi aussi…

-C'est bon, Hermione, je plaisante… Ne te mets pas dans cet état là…

-Tes affaires sont déjà prête ? Oh fait, bon anniversaire.

-Merci. Sinon tout est là. Mais les Weasley ne m'attendent que vers 17 heures… Donc… Ben… Je te propose de rester ici en la compagnie de moi-même et de mon cher cousin jusqu'à l'heure d'y aller…

-Pas de problèmes, assura Hermione. Ton oncle et ta tante ne sont pas là ?

-Non, pour la journée, on est chanceux.

Ils descendirent pour préparer le repas de midi et trouvèrent Dudley… En train de faire cuire des œufs au plat.

-Ah, Harry, dit-il en se tournant vers eux. Vous voulez combien d'œufs ?

-Heu…Bredouilla Harry, perplexe. Ben… Moi…Deux… Hermione ?

-Oh…Heu… Un suffira, merci…

Harry était complètement abrutit parce qu'il voyait. Dudley avait mit la table et leur avait fait à manger. Il ne savait pas que c'était possible.

Ils s'assirent donc silencieusement et Dudley s'approcha pour les servir, poêle à la main.

-Tenez, vos œufs.

Il s'assit ensuite à côté d'Hermione et tous commencèrent à manger silencieusement.

-Hermione, tu as fait quoi de Pattenrond ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Oh, je l'ai laissé à Ron pour l'été. Mes parents ont adopté un petit chien alors… Enfin, je te laisse imaginer le désastre si je l'avait emmené avec moi…

-Ron a bien voulu le garder ? S'exclama Harry, ahuri.

-Je lui ai demandé gentiment… Et puis Pattenrond est gentil avec lui maintenant.

-Mouais… Si tu veux.

-Moi, j'adore les chats, dit alors Dudley à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son lard.

-Ah ? Répondit Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui. Je trouve que ce sont de très beaux animaux. Si tu veux, l'année prochaine, je pourrais te garder le tien.

Harry l'observa les yeux ronds en se remémorant toutes les fois où Dudley avait donné un bon coup de pieds aux derrières des chats de Mrs Figg pendant que la vieille femme était occupée à autre chose.

-Heu…C'est gentil, répondit Hermione, confuse. Mais c'est que le mien est un peu spécial…

-Je veux bien le faire pour toi, si tu veux. Même si il est spécial.

Harry crut qu'il allait de nouveau recracher sa pomme de terre tandis qu'Hermione ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir.

Elle se contenta donc de regarder un peu stupidement Dudley qui semblait ravit de l'attention que la jeune fille lui portait.

-Je te trouve très jolie, Hermione, reprit-il sérieusement.

Harry faillit éclater de rire tandis qu'Hermione virait dangereusement au cramoisi.

-Oh…Heu…Et bien… Merci… C'est très gentil…

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise depuis que je te connais… Et pourtant, ça va bientôt faire 7 ans…

-Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? répondit Hermione. Ca m'a quand même fait plaisir ce qu'il m'a dit…

Tandis qu'Hermione continuait de monter les marches de l'escalier, Harry s'était arrêté net, l'air choqué.

-Non ? Sérieux ? Ca t'as fait plaisir ? Mais…C'est Dudley !

-Et alors ? C'était quand même un joli compliment !

Harry se mit à rire bruyamment.

-Je crois qu'il a flashé sur toi… Tu peux tenter ta chance si tu veux !

-Idiot ! Répondit-elle en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête.

Harry continua de ricaner et de la charrier tout le reste de l'après midi. Ce qui amusa la jeune fille au début mais finit par la lasser plus qu'autre chose.

-Arrête, c'est bon, j'ai compris, soupira-t-elle en se repositionnant plus confortablement sur le lit du jeune homme.

-Je suis sûr que Ron sera ravi de savoir que mon cousin te tourne autour, continua Harry qui était allongé les bras derrière la tête juste à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda précipitamment Hermione.

-Comme ça…

Il souriait mystérieusement mais la jeune fille ne semblât pas l'avoir remarqué puisqu'elle commençait à lutter pour ne pas tomber dans la somnolence.

Assise en tailleur au même niveau du bassin de son ami, elle s'amusait distraitement avec le drap du lit et ses traits commençaient à se tirer dangereusement vers la forme qu'ils prenaient lorsqu'elle était fatiguée.

Harry reporta son regard son regard vers son plafond. Dans un peu plus d'une heure, ils seraient au Terrier. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, il y aurait le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Et après… Après, ce sera autre chose… Complètement autre chose…

Il sentit un bruissement et le matelas s'enfoncer légèrement à ses côtés. Après un regard amusé, il constata que c'était Hermione qui s'était finalement endormie et qui, dans son sommeil, n'avait pas pu tenir sa position assise.

Il sourit. Elle paraissait moins studieuse et autoritaire quand ses yeux étaient fermés et ses expressions sévères disparues, ça faisait bizarre…

Il avait l'impression que c'était le bonheur avant la tempête. Les bons moments puis… les Horcruxes.

RAB, coupe de Poufsouffle, truc de Serdaigle ou Griffondor, Nagini… Voldemort.

Quand il se réveilla à son tour, il était un peu plus de six heures. Il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il s'était endormi mais ce qui était sur, c'était que cette petite sieste improvisée lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Il réveilla doucement Hermione et tous deux se préparèrent à transplaner avec leur bagages quand elle eut un doute.

-Tu es sûr qu'il faut transplaner au Terrier même ?

-Comment ça ?

-Mr Weasley n'a pas fait placer des barrières anti transplanages ? Demanda-t-elle, songeuse.

-heu… Non, je ne crois pas… Ron nous l'aurais dit…

Ils échangèrent un regard et tous deux pensèrent la même chose : C'était exactement le genre de choses que Ron aurait pu oublier de leur dire…

-Bon… Ben… On va bien voir…

Destination, Détermination…Décision.

BAM !

Ils se cognèrent tous deux contre une paroi de verre invisible et furent projetés quelques mètres plus loin dans un champ.

-Ron, espèce d'idiot ! pesta Hermione en se relevant douloureusement. Il n'aurait pas pu nous le dire, cet imbécile ! Et toi, pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on essaye quand même ?

-Hey ! S'offusqua Harry. Je ne t'ai pas forcé !

-Humph !

La silhouette bancale mais attirante du Terrier se dressait à une centaine de mètre devant eux. Ils avancèrent alors maladroitement dans la terre jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voix s'exclamer :

-Harry ! Hermione ! Vous êtes là !

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. C'était Ginny qui courrait vers eux, le visage rayonnant.

Elle serra Hermione quelques instants dans ses bras puis se tourna vers lui avec apparemment l'intention de faire la même chose mais se ravisa.

-Salut Harry, dit-elle finalement en souriant. Ca va ?

-Ca peut aller. Et toi ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-C'est la jungle ici je vous préviens… Maman est devenue complètement folle à cause du mariage, Fleur passe son temps à chantonner d'un air niais « un jour mon prince viendra »,.. Fred et Georges font subir les pires plaisanteries à Ron… L'autre jour, il était tellement énervé contre eux à cause de ça qu'il n'a même pas pris le temps de sortir sa baguette ! Je vous jure, il a réussi à assommer les deux avant qu'ils aient pu se défendre ! Maman était furieuse ! C'était trop drôle, je crois que je en l'avais jamais vu aussi énervée contre Ron !

-Le pauvre, approuva Harry en imaginant le rouquin l'air penaud devant sa mère déchaînée. Et Fred et Georges ?

-Ils se sont calmés depuis… Ils disent qu'ils veulent aider pour le mariage… Laisse-moi rire ! Ils ont la trouille maintenant…

Harry et Hermione réprimèrent un éclat de rire tandis qu'ils marchaient à présent dans le jardin du Terrier.

Ils croisèrent Charlie, les bras chargés de nappes et tout un tas d'autres objets farfelus, qui leur adressa un sourire rayonnant.

-Salut, les jeunes, dit-il à l'adressa d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ron commençait à s'inquiéter de votre retard…Vos vacances se sont bien passées ?

Les deux jeunes gens haussèrent les épaules.

-J'ai été chez ma tante, grogna Hermione.

-Et moi je suis rester à Privet Drive…

Charlie éclata de rire puis se tourna vers Ginny.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Gin…

La rouquine s'affaissa d'un coup.

-Oh non… Gémit-elle. J'en peux plus… J'ai passé la journée à supporter Maman et Fleur… Pitié… Je ne peux pas avoir un peu de repos ?

Charlie eut un sourire charmeur. « Il y en a juste pour 10 minutes…Et après je m'arrange pour que maman te laisse tranquille…. »

-C'est vrai ?

-Promis.

Ginny eut soudain l'air très joyeuse. Elle adressa un signe à Harry et Hermione et suivit son frère qui lui fourra deux ou trois objets dans les bras.

-Mes chéris ! S'exclama alors la voix de Mrs Weasley qui apparut sur le perron de la porte d'entrée. Enfin vous êtes là !

Elle se précipita vers eux et les serra chacun leur tour dans ses bras.

-Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir, dit-elle en les entraînant dans la cuisine qui paraissait sombre par rapport au soleil éclatant de dehors. Ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle à Hermione. Je t'attendais plus tôt, que s'est-il passé ?

-Oh… J'ai eu un petit empêchement… Mes parents ont voulu que je reste un peu plus longtemps, ils avaient quelque chose à me montrer…

Molly Weasley leur adressa un grand sourire.

-Ron vous attends en haut… Faîtes attention, il est d'une humeur massacrante depuis quelques jours…

Les deux jeunes gens approuvèrent et la quittèrent alors qu'elle retournait sur la préparation d'un énorme gâteau.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Ron, Hermione toqua doucement puis n'obtenant pas de réponse, ouvrit doucement la porte.

-STUPEFIX !

Harry eut juste le temps de rattraper le corps de son amie pétrifiée avant qu'elle ne s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol.

-Bordel, Ron ! Rugit-il. Fais un peu attention !

Le dit Ron se précipita vers eux, le visage cramoisi.

-Oh… Je suis désolé…

-En tout cas, ton sort est assez réussi, commenta Harry, son cœur se remettant doucement de la frayeur qu'il avait eut. Mais si tu la réveillais maintenant ?

-Oui…Oui, bien sur… _Enervatum_.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et Harry la lâcha quand il fut sur qu'elle était assez remise pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

-Je suis désolé, Bredouilla Ron, honteux. Je pensais que c'était Fred et Georges… Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione…

-C'est pas grave, répondit doucement la jeune fille en se massant le ventre, là ou le sort l'avait percuté. Mais la prochaine fois, vérifie avant de jeter un sort…

-Je suis désolé…

A ce moment, une jeune femme à la beauté éblouissante rentra à son tour dans la chambre.

-Oh, Arry ! S'écria Fleur d'une voix aigué. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir pour mon mariage !

Elle se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

-Gabrielle arrive dans quelques jours ! Elle est tellement pressée de te revoir !

Elle se tourna vers Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Ca me fait plaisir aussi que tu sois là, Ermione… Bon, et bien, à tout à l'heure Arry…

Et dans un mouvement gracieux, elle se retourna et sortit de la chambre et chantonnant joyeusement.

-Elle est devenue beaucoup plus agréable à vivre, commenta Ron sous le regard surpris d'Hermione. Même Ginny le dit.

Au fait, Harry, bon anniversaire…

-Merci, répondit distraitement le brun en s'asseyant sur un coussin qui traînait par terre. Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Rogue et Malefoy sont toujours introuvable. Et d'après nos espions, ils ne sont pas retournés voir Tu Sais Qui.

-Malefoy se fera tuer s'il y va…Commenta Hermione en regardant par la fenêtre les jumeaux faire du lancé de gnomes.

-Oui, mais pas Rogue, ajouta rageusement Harry. Lui, Voldemort le remerciera gracieusement d'avoir ôté Dumbledore de sa route…

Ron et Hermione baissèrent les yeux et un petit silence s'installa qu'Harry brisa quelques instants plus tard.

-Le square Grimmaud est-il toujours occupé ?

-Non, répondit Ron. Il n'y plus de gardien du secret alors c'est trop dangereux… Mais je sais que l'Ordre à trouvé un nouveau QG, beaucoup plus sécurisé que le Square Grimmaud.

-Ah ? C'est quoi ?

-Poudlard, répondit simplement Ron. Ils ont vidé la salle sur demande avec l'armoire à disparaître et ont rajoutés d'autres mesures de sécurité. Ils y ont mis un sortilège de Fidelitas…

-Qui est le gardien ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit doucement Ron. J'ai su que c'était Poudlard avant qu'ils n'installent le sortilège…

Nouveau silence.

Harry regardait sombrement ses pieds, Hermione observait distraitement le jardin et Ron hésitait.

-Tu…Commença-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.Tu comptes faire quoi après le mariage ?

Hermione se reconcentra à nouveau vers eux, le visage impassible.

-Partir.

-Et on va où ?

Harry soupira. « Vous n'avez toujours pas changé d'avis ? »

-Non, répliqua Hermione. On te la dit, on viendra avec toi.

-Alors, où veux-tu qu'on…Ajouta Ron. Où veux-tu qu'on aille et qu'on commence nos recherches ?

Harry se releva et rejoins Hermione à la fenêtre. Il faisait encore un grand soleil et une bonne température s'annonçait pour la soirée. Les jumeaux s'amusaient avec Ginny en lançant des gnomes tandis que Bill et Charlie dressaient magiquement la table pour le repas du soir.

Il regarda nostalgiquement Georges attraper Ginny et la faire tournoyer sur ses épaules. Celle-ci riait aux éclats, ses longs cheveux suivant gracieusement le moindre de ses mouvements.

-Je pensais aller justement au Square Grimmaud… Soupira-t-il en détournant le regard. Puisqu'il est vide, c'est l'endroit idéal pour y commencer nos recherches…

Ron sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Hermione rompit le nouveau silence qui était sur le point de s'installer : « Il faudra faire un sortilège de Fidelitas, Harry. »

Harry releva les yeux et la regarda en acquisant silencieusement.

-Ce serait plus prudent, ajouta-t-elle.

-Tu sais les faire ? Demanda alors Ron.

La petite brune se tourna vers les deux garçons en souriant malicieusement.

« Je peux apprendre… »


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 : VACANCES, MARIAGE ET REGRETS

Quand ils descendirent l'escalier et rejoignirent les autres dehors, ils arrivèrent en plein spectacle :

Georges était monté sur les épaules de Fred et Ginny sur celles de Charlie et les quatre s' affrontaient dans un combat féroce dont le but était de faire tomber ceux de l'équipe adverse. Et tout cela dans une atmosphère joyeuse et riante.

Arthur Weasley encourageait les jumeaux tandis que Bill et Fleur scandait les noms de Ginny et Charlie. Mrs Weasley, en revanche, regardait ses enfants avec un mélange d'angoisse et d'émotion attendrie.

Finalement, après quelques petites minutes dans laquelle Ginny réussit à résister bravement à son frère, elle fut déséquilibrée et s'effondra à terre, entraînant Georges dans sa chute.

Mrs Weasley poussa un cri en voyant sa fille unique tomber brutalement sur le dos puis se faire écraser par la masse assez importante de son frère aîné.

Mais Georges se releva précipitamment et regarda d'un air inquiet sa jeune sœur qui…riait comme une folle assise par terre.

Il l'aida à se relever puis éclata de rire à son tour en lui tendant la main.

-Sans rancune ? Demanda-t-il le sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-J'aurai ma revanche, assura Ginny en lui rendant son sourire tandis que les spectateurs applaudissaient.

La jeune rousse se massa doucement le dos puis rejoint Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Dommage, Ginny, dit Ron en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu l'auras la prochaine fois…

-Je le ferais avec toi comme ça tu pourras assommer Fred pendant que je ferais tomber Georges…Répondit Ginny pour taquiner son frère.

-Chut, tais-toi ! répondit précipitamment Ron et lui collant sa main sur la bouche. Tu veux que maman t'entende ou quoi ? Tu n'imagines même pas la raclée que j'ai prise l'autre jour !

Ginny ricana, bientôt suivie par Harry et Hermione.

-A TABLE ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley avec une grosse marmite dans les mains qu'elle déposa sur la grande table du jardin.

Les jours qui suivirent jusqu'au mariage furent pour Harry, les moments les meilleurs de sa vie. Sachant que le mariage passé, il devrait se consacrer entièrement à Voldemort, il avait profités pleinement des matchs de Quiddich, des soirées à la belle étoile avec ses amis ainsi que de Ginny.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec elle – après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait quitté – mais elle avait apparemment adoptée la technique « faire comme si rien ne s'était passé » et agissait avec lui le plus normalement possible. Harry avait décidé de suivre son exemple.

Contrairement à l'été précédent, Ginny n'était pas beaucoup restée avec lui et Ron et avait passé pratiquement tout son temps avec les jumeaux ou alors avec Hermione. Celles-ci disparaissaient pendant toute une après midi et revenaient le soir le visage rayonnant.

Harry avaient bien essayer d'interroger Ron sur l'endroit secret des deux jeunes filles mais celui-ci semblait aussi peu au courant que lui.

Ce fut à la veille du mariage que, vers 16 heures, les jumeaux se postèrent devant lui et Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ron qui se déconcentra du jeu d'échecs pour regarder ses frères.

-On sait où vont Hermione et Ginny, répondit Fred. On les a aperçues tout à l'heure.

-Elles vont où ?

-A l'étang d'à côté, dit Georges en pointant son doigt vers la gauche.

-Tu sais, Ronnie, ajouta Fred narquoisement. Celui où tu as failli te noyer à cinq ans…

-Ah oui ! S'esclaffa son jumeau. Je m'en souviens ! Après tu avais dit que c'était parce qu'un gros poisson t'avait attiré vers le fond !

-Quelle excuse minable, frérot…reprit Fred. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux…

Ron se leva, visiblement prêt à frapper les deux rouquins en face de lui.

-Doucement Ronnie, ria Fred en désignant leur mère occupée dans la cuisine avec Fleur. Tu ne voudrais pas que maman sa fâche encore contre toi ?

La mâchoire de Ron se contracta tandis que les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et partirent bruyamment vers la maison.

Sachant maintenant où se cachaient les filles depuis plusieurs jours, Harry et Ron prirent la décision de les rejoindre à l'étang.

C'était un très beau étang. L'eau était claire et fraîche, la berge était composée de roseau et d'arbres apart à un petit endroit d'herbe au soleil où les deux filles avaient déposé leurs serviettes.

Quand ils étaient arrivés, elles discutaient et riaient dans l'eau et elles semblèrent étonnées de les voir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Grogna Ginny tandis que Ron enlevait son T-shirt et grimpait sur un gros rocher.

-Cet endroit n'est pas qu'à toi ma chère sœur, s'exclama Ron en sautant juste à côté d'elle.

Prises par surprise, Hermione et Ginny n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver la vague que venait de créer Ron et se la prient en pleine face.

Elles burent la tasse et s'étouffèrent pendant que Ron éclatait de rire.

-Tu viens te baigner, Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

Le matin du mariage, Harry et Ron furent réveillés par une Mrs Weasley plus excitée que jamais. Elle rentra dans la chambre et ouvrit brutalement les rideaux en s'exclamant joyeusement :

-Debout, on a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui !

-Maman…Gémit Ron en se cachant de la lumière avec son oreiller.

-Ronnie, dépêche-toi, j'ai besoin de vous pour préparer l'autel. La famille de Fleur va arriver… Fred et Georges préparent le jardin et Charlie et Arthur aide Bill à se préparer.

-Et Hermione et Ginny ? Grogna Ron en émergeant doucement.

-Elles sont avec Fleur pour l'aider à se préparer.

-Quoi ! S'écria Ron en se redressant. Elles vont se pomponner tranquillement pendant que nous on va se tuer à tout préparer ?

-Vous n'aviez qu'à vous lever plus tôt et demander à Bill si vous pouviez l'aider avant Charlie et Arthur, répondit Mrs Weasley en quittant la chambre. Allez, debout, je vous attends !

-Elles ne devraient pas tarder maintenant… Dit Fred en se retournant sur sa chaise.

Tout le monde était assis devant l'autel, où se tenait Bill, plus nerveux que jamais, accompagné de Charlie.

Harry avait appris un peu plus tôt dans la journée que Bill avait choisi son frère pour témoin et que Fleur avait voulu qu'une amie à elle pour ce poste mais cette amie avait malheureusement eut un empêchement de dernière minute et n'avait pas pu venir pour le cérémonie.

Il avait alors été décidé que Gabrielle Delacour soit la témoin de Fleur. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il manquerait une demoiselle d'honneur puisque la jeune fille avait été choisie à la base pour être une avec Ginny. Ce fut alors à la dernière minute que Fleur se précipita sur Hermione pour lui demander de prendre la place de Gabrielle et de devenir une des deux demoiselles d'honneur.

Hermione ne put refuser, Mrs Weasley et Fleur était dans un tel état d'énervement qu'elle n'osa pas protester.

La musique retentit doucement puis devint un peu plus forte au fur et à mesure.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Souffla Ron, assis à côté d'Harry.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'Hermione et Ginny apparurent, mal à l'aise, vêtues de grandes robes blanches et d'un bouquet à la main.

Harry ne put déterminer laquelle des deux étaient la plus jolies, bien que son estomac se contracte douloureusement à la vue de la rouquine.

Consciente de tous les regards braqués vers elles, les deux jeunes filles avançaient nerveusement, faisant plus attention à ne pas marcher sur leur robe qu'à donner bonne impression.

Les joues rouges, Hermione passa devant Harry et Ron d'un pas mal assurés. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon désordonné orné de petites fleurs blanches et de nombreuses mèches bouclées tombaient élégamment autour de son cou.

Ginny, en revanche, avait laissé sa chevelure flamboyante détachée et avait elle aussi ajoutée les fleurs blanches dessus.

Gabrielle fit son entrée et tout le monde put constater que la jeune fille suivait les traces de sa sœur question beauté. Ses cheveux d'un blond chatoyant et ses yeux d'un bleu profond se mariaient parfaitement à la longue robe blanche qu'elle portait.

Fleur arriva à son tour, éblouissante comme jamais, plus magnifique que n'importe qui. Elle était au bras d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui se retenait à grande peine de ne pas pleurer maintenant.

Elle rejoins Bill à l'autel et lui fit un grand sourire auquel Bill faillit s'évanouir de bonheur.

Voilà, c'était fait, Fleur Ariane Delacour était désormais Fleur Ariane Weasley.

Et Harry James Potter venait de sentir son cœur s'arrêter puisque son meilleur ami venait de le prévenir qu'il y aurait une soirée dansante durant toute la nuit.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne sais pas danser non plus, ajouta Ron en voyant sa mine déconfite. En plus, pour toi, c'est facile, tu n'auras qu'à inviter Ginny…

Harry lui envoya un regard noir.

-Je dois encore te rappeler qu'on est plus ensemble Ron, ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Ok, ok ! répondit Ron en levant les mains au ciel. Ne t'énerve pas, je n'y suis pour rien !

Harry ne préféra pas répondre. Il haussa les épaules et Ron soupira.

-Je vais voir Bill, je reviens, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Harry resta donc assis seul sur sa chaise, observant d'un œil noir les cousins de Fleur discuter gaiement avec Hermione et Ginny.

-Arry ? Tu te rappelle de moi ?

Harry tourna brusquement la tête et se retrouva face à Gabrielle Delacour.

-Oui, oui, je m'en souviens… Répondit-il un peu distraitement. Tu es la sœur de Fleur…

-Tu m'avais sauvé il y a 3 ans…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la chaise vide à ses côtés.

-Bien sûr, vas-y.

Il discuta avec Gabrielle quelques instants, le temps qu'elle lui apprenne qu'elle était en 3ème année à Beauxbatons et qu'il trouve qu'elle soit, à première vue, beaucoup plus sympathique et beaucoup moins prétentieuse que sa sœur.

-Je te laisse, je vais voir mes parents, dit-elle en se relevant. Bonne soirée, Arry.

-A toi aussi…

Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois tout seul mais ne le resta pas longtemps puisque Hermione vint s'asseoir sur la chaise que Gabrielle venait de quitter.

-Alors ? Comment trouves-tu Gabrielle ? demanda-t-elle en buvant sa Bierraubeurre.

-Plus agréable que Fleur, répondit Harry en se tournant vers elle. Et toi ? Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

-Elle était avec nous cet après-midi.

Harry remarqua avec un sourire le teint rosée d'Hermione ainsi que ses yeux brillants.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bu combien de Bierraubeurre, au juste Hermione ?

Hermione rougit.

-Je n'en ai pas bu beaucoup mais c'est que celle-là est beaucoup plus dosée que celle de Pré au Lard…

Harry ricana mais son rire s'arrêta net quand il vit Ginny accompagner l'un des garçons vers la maison.

-Elle va juste lui montrer les toilettes, dit Hermione qui avait comprit son changement brutal.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… Répondit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-C'est de ta faute, tout ça Harry, dit alors Hermione calmement. C'est toi qui l'a voulu alors ne blâme pas Ginny.

Ces paroles atteignirent Harry en plein cœur. Il s'affaissa complètement.

-Pourquoi ne l'invite-tu pas à danser ? Reprit la jeune fille gentiment .

-Je ne peux PAS, Hermione, répondit Harry les dents serrées.

-Comme tu veux, soupira-t-elle. Mais permet-moi de te dire que ce que tu fais est stupide et que tu vas le regretter…

Sans savoir pourquoi, cela énerva Harry au plus haut point.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Répondit-il furieusement.

Hermione ne semblât pas déstabilisée par son comportement le moins du monde. Elle but une gorgée de Bierraubeurre puis releva la tête, déterminée.

-J'en sais que ce n'est pas en la quittant que tu vas la protéger…

-Bien sur que si !

-Enfin, Harry, réfléchis ! Soupira-t-elle en posant son regard sur Ron et Bill. Ginny est déjà en danger ! Voldemort hais toute la famille de Ron et il n'a pas réussi à tuer Ginny il y a cinq ans ! Alors que tu sois avec elle ou pas…

-C'est encore plus dangereux pour elle si elle est avec moi !

-Arrête de penser de ce point de vue-là, Harry ! On est en guerre ! Tout le monde est en danger ! Et même si tu es le Survivant, ça ne t'empêche pas de vivre et d'avoir des moments heureux dans ta vie !

-Oui mais si Voldemort l'apprends…

Hermione grogna.

-Il quoi ? Que ferait-il de plus que maintenant ? Il le sait déjà ! Tout le monde a vu l'année dernière que vous étiez ensemble ! Tous les Serpentards ! Il l'a forcément appris !

Harry resta silencieux et ce fut d'un voix douce et calme qu'Hermione reprit :

-Ne t'empêche pas de vivre Harry… Rappelle toi ce que disais Dumbledore … « L'amour est ta seule arme face à Voldemort »… Ne la gâche pas ainsi…Ginny t'aime. Si tu l'aime aussi, ne fout pas tout en l'air de cette façon…

-Mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose… Commença Harry la voix rauque.

-Tu en souffriras, c'est certain. Tout le monde en souffrira… Mais que vous soyez ensemble ou pas, ça ne changera rien, si ce n'est le fait que tu t'en voudras de ne pas avoir eu de temps pour vous deux avant…

-Mais…

-Tu te sentiras responsable quoi qu'il arrive, Harry… Je te connais, tu es comme ça… Alors tant que vous en ayez le temps, profite d'elle et rends la heureuse…Elle ne veut rien d'autre…

Harry déglutit difficilement. C'était dur de l'admette mais Hermione avait raison.

-Ne gâche pas ta vie à cause de Voldemort, s'il te plait, reprit Hermione doucement. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, alors…

-Hermione je…C'est bon j'ai compris… Arrête le sermon…

Hermione sourit et se releva.

-Promet-moi que tu vas lui parler, dit-elle en époussetant sa robe.

Il se leva à son tour et la regarda dans les yeux.

« je te le promet ».

La soirée se déroula agréablement. Harry resta en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione en se repassant dans sa tête les paroles échangés avec cette dernière.

Elle avait raison, comme toujours… Mais… Devait-il vraiment aller parler à Ginny ? Et si celle-ci le renvoyait balader en lui disant que c'était trop tard maintenant ? Et si elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui ?

Ses pires craintes se confirmèrent quand ils la vit passer en compagnie d'Eric, un beau jeune homme de 19 ans, cousin par alliance de Fleur, et qu'elle l'ignora superbement.

Plus peiné que jamais, il croisa le regard désolé d'Hermione qui s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je te rappelle qu'elle n'est pas encore au courant que tu as changé d'avis…

Ces paroles le rassurèrent un peu. Il se promit d'aller parler à Ginny dès qu'Eric la lâcherait.

Malheureusement, ils restèrent ensemble toute la soirée, détruisant tout l'espoir de Harry. Assis à côté d'Hermione, il ruminait de sombre pensée tandis que Ron était partit leur chercher des boissons.

-Allez, ne te décourage pas… Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller la voir aujourd'hui… répétait Hermione alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus renfermé.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Cédric, le frère de Fleur, apparut devant eux et se posta devant Hermione.

-Voudriez-vous m'accordez cette danse ? Demanda-t-il dans un anglais pas parfait.

Hermione le regarda surprise, rougit, puis acquisa joyeusement. Cédric lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où de nombreuses personnes se déhanchaient déjà, parmis lesquelles ont pouvait compter Mrs Weasley et Mr Weasley, les parents de Fleur, Fleur et Bill ainsi que Ginny et Eric.

Le regard noir, Harry regarda son amie partir avec l'envie de se jeter un avada kedavra en pleine face.

Ron arriva avec trois chopes quelques instants plus tard.

-Où est Hermione ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

Harry leva mollement le bras et désigna la jeune fille danser gaiement.

Quand il vit Cédric, le visage de Ron devint blanc comme un linge. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et devinrent meurtriers, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il furieusement.

-Cédric, le frère de Fleur… Il a un peu plus de vingt ans je crois…

La soirée dansante dura pour Harry et Ron jusqu'à une heure du matin. Plusieurs jeunes filles, dont Gabrielle, étaient venues leur proposer de danser mais tous les deux avaient refusés poliment, le regard rivé sur Hermione et Ginny qui, elles, semblaient s'amuser comme des folles.

Souvent, quelqu'un claquait des mains et tout les danseurs changeaient de partenaires.

Il y eut bien un moment pendant lequel Hermione dansait un rock mouvementé avec Fred et que Ginny sautillait autour de Charlie pour l'embêter où les deux garçons voulurent aller danser avec elles mais ce fut à ce moment que Bill reclaqua dans ses mains et Hermione se retrouva avec Cédric et Ginny avec Eric.

Ce fut à partir de ce point de la soirée qu'Harry et Ron décidèrent qu'ils en avaient assez vu et décidèrent de monter se coucher.

Bilan de la soirée : échec total.

voila fin du troisième chapitre... Une petite review siouplait... Ah oui, j'ai une question, si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider : normalement sur mon format word, il y a des moment où je laisse des lignes vides, pour marquer une période pas très importante, pour qu'ensuite quand je recommence à écrire, on comprenne que ça se passe plus tard... Oula je m'exprime mal. Enfin bref quand je met l'histoire en ligne, on ne voit pas ces blancs ça m'enerve! Quelqu'un sait comment on fait des espaces vides ? ( une ou deux lignes par exemple) a plus! 


	4. Chapter 4

-TU DEVRAIS ECRIRE A VIVKY POUR LUI DIRE, JE SUIS SUR QUE CA LUI FERAIT PLAISIR !

La voix furieuse de Ron réveilla Harry en sursaut, alors qu'il était plongé dans un rêve - assez agréable d'ailleurs – dans lequel Ginny avait le rôle principal.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VICTOR VIENT FAIRE DANS CETTE CONVERSATION ? hurla à son tour Hermione dans la voix était secoué de quelques tremblements.

Soupirant, Harry se leva, enfila rapidement un pantalon et un T-shirt, puis sortit de la chambre du rouquin dans le but d'aller voir d'un peu plus près le conflit qui régnait dans la chambre d'à côté.

A sa grande surprise, il vit que derrière la porte de la chambre des filles se trouvait… Ginny, Fred et Georges, tous les trois hilares.

-Salut Harry, dit Fred, les larmes aux yeux. C'est eux qui t'ont réveillés ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ?

-C'est partit d'un truc tout bête, répondit Ginny. Hermione disait simplement qu'elle passerait bien ses ASPICS en candidat libre cette année, ce à quoi Ron à répondu un truc foncièrement débile… Quand je me suis décidé à les laisser régler leurs comptes seuls, ils en étaient arrivés au sujet Cédric…

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois tandis que derrière, la voix de Ron tempêtait :

-TU ES VRAIMENT TROP NAÏVE ! TU N'AVAIS PAS REMARQUE QUE CE QU'IL VOULAIT, C'ETAIT SIMPLEMENT TE METTRE DANS SON LIT ?

Il y eut un rugissement de colère et Harry était certain qu'Hermione avait dégainé sa baguette magique et la pointait maintenant furieusement vers Ron.

-COMMENT OSES-TU ? l'entendirent-ils rugir.

-Bon, je vais intervenir, souffla Harry. Sinon, ils vont finir par s'entretuer…

Il ouvrit la porte et fit face aux visages crispés de ses meilleurs amis, debout face à face avec, comme il l'avait prédit, la baguette d'Hermione comme seule distance de séparation.

-Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini ce…

-DE TOUTE FACON EN QUOI CELA TE REGARDE ? Hurla Hermione sans faire pour le moins attention au Survivant.

-Heu… Bredouilla Harry, maintenant coupé dans son élan.

-EST-CE QUE MOI JE T'AI DEMANDEE CE QUE TU AS FAIT AVEC LAV-LAV L'ANNEE DERNIERE ? Ajouta-t-elle alors que les traits de Ron se crispaient encore plus et sa mâchoire se contractait.

Harry savait que Ron ne frapperait jamais Hermione, même si elle pouvait le provoquer de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. Néanmoins, à le voir dans cet état, il craignait tout de même à ce qu'il se jette sur la jeune fille pour l'étrangler. Et il était tellement imposant par rapport à elle qu'il était sûr qu'il pourrait la tuer en frappant un peu trop fort.

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Répliqua Ron qui, lui non plus, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son intervention. J'ETAIS avec Lavande ! Toi, ce gars à presque trois de plus que toi !

Hermione tapa du pieds et perdit tous ses moyens « C'est quoi ton problème Ronald, tu es jaloux ou quoi ? »

Il y eut un petit « oh ! » de la part de Fred et Georges tandis que Ron cligna des yeux stupidement.

Harry crut alors qu'Hermione avait gagné la partie et que la dispute était terminée malheureusement, le rouquin ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner là.

-Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? Répondit-il maladroitement. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi.

Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui poussa un « oh ! » indigné. Harry eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit Hermione ouvrir grand ses yeux et assimiler lentement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle le regarda un instant, la baguette tremblante, en refoulant les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir.

Ron se mordit la lèvre, comprenant qu'il était aller un peu trop loin tandis qu'elle abaissait d'un coup sa baguette et sortit précipitamment de la pièce en bousculant l'un des jumeaux.

-Hermione ! L'appela Ron. Attends !

Mais la jeune fille disparue dans les escaliers de la maison, laissant Ron complètement perdu.

Il y eut un petit silence tendu dans lequel le rouquin resta planté comme un piquet en regardant la porte où Hermione venait de partir en pleurant.

-Ron, reprit Harry, brisant ainsi le moment. Je te considère comme mon frère mais ça, c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu n'ai jamais dîtes…

Ron lui envoya un regard furieux mais Ginny prit à son tour la parole :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire ça, bon sang ? Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact !

-Je… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, bredouilla Ron. Je… Je le jure, ajouta-t-il devant l'air menaçant d'Harry. Je n'ai pas voulu le dire, c'est le premier truc qui m'ai venu à l'esprit pour me défendre…

-Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut que tu te justifie, Ron, souffla doucement Ginny.

-Bon, ben nous, on va vous laisser hein… dirent les jumeaux en chœur en quittant doucement la pièce. Bonne chance…

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement pénibles pour Harry. Tout d'abord, Hermione et Ron, et plus particulièrement Hermione, avaient tout simplement décidé de ne plus se croiser et encore moins se parler depuis leur petite dispute. Et si, oh par hasard, ils venaient à se rencontrer dans un couloir de la maison, c'était le drame. Ron bredouillait lamentablement, cherchant des mots plausibles pour une excuse tandis qu'Hermione profitait de son intense réflexion pour prendre une teinte rosée et s'enfuir.

Ensuite, Harry n'avait toujours pas réussi à aborder Ginny. Sa conversation avec Hermione lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, lui mettant la pression un peu plus chaque jours.

« il faut que je lui parle… » se répétait-il inlassablement à chaque fois qu'il voyait la rouquine passer devant lui en lui souriant.

Mais comment annoncer la chose ? « salut Ginny, j'ai fait une bourde, tu m'aimes encore ? » C'était définitivement plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air à première vue.

Et puis elle lui répondrait sûrement que c'était maintenant trop tard, qu'elle n'était pas à sa disposition et que…- il eut un désagréable frisson à cette pensée - qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et de mille fois mieux que lui.

En plus, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour avoir un peu de courage puisqu'il avait décidé de quitter le Terrier le lendemain soir, vers 18 heures, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione pour se rendre au Square Grimmaud.

Restait à convaincre Mrs Weasley de laisser partir son plus jeune fils baguenauder dans la nature et risquer sa vie…

C'était présentement ce qu'avait fait Ron à l'instant en tentant une approche plutôt douce vers sa mère. Harry aurait bien rit de la technique du rouquin en le voyant rougir et baratiner sa mère mais l'heure ne s'y prêtait pas et il fallait mettre toutes leurs chances de leurs côtés s'ils voulaient réussir à la convaincre.

-Si je comprends bien, résuma froidement Mrs Weasley tout en continuant d'éplucher ses pommes de terre pour le repas du soir. Tu veux que ton père et moi, nous te laissions quitter la maison en pleine période de guerre ? Avec tous les problèmes qu'il y a en ce moment dehors ?

-Heu… Oui, c'est à peu près ça, admit Ron.

-Il en est hors de question, Ron…

-Mais maman…

-Ne cherche même pas à discuter, Ronald, répliqua-t-elle sévèrement en pointant la cuillère en bois vers le torse du jeune homme. J'ai dit non.

-Mais maman c'est important ! C'est pour détruire…v…Voldemort.

Harry sentit une fierté immense le remplir quand il entendit son meilleur ami prononcer pour la première fois ce nom qui le faisait autrefois tant frissonner. Sa mère eut d'ailleurs un gémissement et en lâcha sa cuillère.

-Co…Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes ?

-Dumbledore a révélé à Harry le moyen de le détruire, répondit Ron qui, pour on ne sait quel raison, semblait maintenant sur de lui. Et je vais avec lui.

-Quoi ? Oh non, je ne crois pas…

-Je suis majeur, maman. De toute façon, si je veux y aller, j'irais.

Mrs Weasley semblait prête à crier mais elle fut interrompu par son mari, jusque là rester silencieux.

-Pourquoi Harry ne demande-t-il pas aux membres de l'ordre de l'aider dans sa tâche ?

Harry cligna des yeux stupidement. Qu'avait-il a répondre à cela ? C'était sa tâche, sa mission. Mais aussi…

-Il vaut mieux que l'Ordre se concentre sur les attaques de Voldemort, sur ce qu'il prépare… Et ainsi me laisser le champs libre pour ce que j'ai à faire… Il ne se doutera pas que pendant qu'il prépare son ascension au pouvoir et qu'il lutte contre vous, je serais derrière en train de détruire ce qu'il a de plus précieux…

-C'est à dire ? répondit Mr Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne pas révéler ce secret, dit Harry d'un air coupable. Et je pense qu'il a raison. Ce serait trop dangereux si trop de personnes étaient au courant de comment vaincre Voldemort… Il pourrait apprendre que nous savons son point faible et ainsi… mettre tout en œuvre pour le sécuriser…

-Je comprend, répondit-il, songeur. Et tu voudrais que Ron t'accompagne, c'est cela ?

-Il n'a pas le choix, répliqua furieusement le rouquin. Il ne pourras pas y arriver tout seul. Moi et Hermione l'accompagneront.

-J'ai dit non ! S'insurgea Mrs Weasley.

-Es-tu sur que c'est la seule solution pour tuer Voldemort, Harry ? l'interrompit une nouvelle fois son mari.

-Absolument certain, répondit celui-ci en hochant doucement la tête. Ce sera long et dangereux mais c'est le seul moyen. Et même si je n'étais pas très d'accord au départ que Ron et Hermione se portent volontaire, je…

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Ron.

-Je pense que c'est quand même une bonne idée… Ce sont mes amis et nous serons plus efficaces à trois…

-Non ! S'écria Mrs Weasley. Je refuse qu'ils aillent se…

-Molly, coupa Arthur. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, non ? Fais confiance à Harry, s'il dit que c'est le seul moyen, il faut mettre toute les chances de notre côté…

-L'ordre n'a qu'à le faire à leurs places, ils sont si jeunes !

-Maman, on est majeur ! S'énerva Ron. L'ordre ne fera pas mieux que nous ! Ils n'ont pas eut les informations de Dumbledore, ils n'ont jamais affronté Voldemort ! Harry si ! Il sait mieux que quiconque comment il fonctionne ! Et moi, Harry plus Hermione en avons affronté déjà plus en six ans que tous le Terrier réunit ! Alors ne me fais pas croire que nous ne sommes pas aussi compétents que vous !

-Ce n'est pas à vous de vous préoccupez de ça ! Ce n'est pas votre guerre !

-Mrs Weasley, chuchota Harry. Voldemort m'a tout pris, il m'a enlevé mes parents, enlevé Sirius et a tué le seul homme en qui j'avais une foi inouïe… Comment pouvez-vous penser que cette guerre n'est pas la mienne ?

Mrs Weasley éclata en sanglots. Son mari lui tapota gentiment le dos en se tournant vers les deux adolescents.

-Où comptez vous aller ?

-Au square Grimmaud, répondit Harry. Ce sera notre lieu de vie. Si vous voulez nous joindre, ce sera là-bas mais nous allons installé un sortilège de Fidelitas pour plus de sécurité.

-Donc vous serez en permanence là-bas ?

-Pas en permanence, soupira le Survivant. La plupart du temps.

Mr Weasley continua de les regarder pendant quelques instants, comme pour les sonder. Puis, au bout d'un long moment dont les seuls bruits étaient les sanglots réguliers de la mère de Ron, il inspira profondément, donna un coup de coude à sa femme pour qu'elle relève la tête puis déclara d'une voix lente :

-Nous n'avons aucune autorité sur toi, Harry… Nous n'avons pas à décider ce qui est bon pour toi ou pas. Nous pouvons le faire mais tu es libre de suivre tes choix. Ron par contre est notre fils et…

A ce moment là de la discussion, Harry crut que c'était perdu.

-Et c'est pour cela que je veux lui donner quelques conseils… Si vous dîtes que vous devez absolument y aller et que c'est vital, je vous crois. Et de toute façon, vous êtes majeurs… Ron, je veux que tu sois prudent… Tu es peut-être notre sixième fils mais nous t'aimons autant que si tu avais été tout seul.

Voyant la tête que tirait le rouquin, Harry était persuadé que ces paroles l'atteignirent plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître. C'était sûrement l'un des plus beaux compliments que ses parents ne lui ai jamais fait.

-Ron…Ron, sanglota Mrs Weasley. Fais bien attention… Ton père a raison, je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher d'y aller… Il est temps que tu prenne tes propres choix….

Ron soupira se soulagement.

C'était gagné.

Le lendemain, ils ne virent pas Hermione de la journée. Ginny leur expliqua qu'elle avait voulu rester étudier on-ne-sait-quoi dans la chambre et qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée avant 18 heures, heure à laquelle ils quitteraient le Terrier.

Ginny était donc restée avec eux toute la journée, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry, ainsi que son plus grand malheur puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas osé l'approcher.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans l'herbe chaude du jardin, allongés à l'ombre sous un grand hêtre, Ron racontait les dernières histoires drôles qu'il avait entendu à différents endroits.

Ginny riait beaucoup mais Harry avait l'esprit occupé. Comment lui parler ? Il ne lui restait plus que quelques petites heures pour se déclarer puisqu'il savait qu'après il n'en n'aurait plus l'occasion et le regretterait.

-A quoi tu penses, Harry ? Demanda Ron alors qu'il venait de terminer l'histoire du farfadet bourré sur un balai.

-Oh…Heu… A rien… Je me disais qu'il fallait qu'on aille faire des courses pour vivre au Square Grimmaud…

-C'est vrai que vous allez avoir du mal sans rien là-bas, ria Ginny. Le tableau de la mère de Sirius y est toujours en plus…

-J'ai faim, grogna Ron en se levant. Je vais piquer un truc à la cuisine. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Non, merci, répondit mollement Harry.

-Moi je veux bien que tu ramène la boîte de cookies et les glaces qu'à ramené Charlie de Roumanie, s'exclama Ginny.

Ron acquisa et s'éloigna, laissant Harry avec le sentiment amer que Ron avait fait exprès de le laisser seul avec sa soeur, sous ordre d'Hermione, avant de se rappeler que les deux ne s'adressaient plus la paroles depuis trois jours.

-Alors, tu es prêt à partir ? Demanda Ginny en l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

-Oui… Je pense…

Il resta silencieux quelques instants avec le cœur serré. Puis tourna brusquement la tête vers elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-En fait non…

-Non ? Souffla-t-elle sans le lâcher du regard. Et pourquoi ?

-Je crois que j'ai oublié de dire au revoir à quelqu'un…

« Il y a intérêt que ça marche » songea Harry. « sinon Hermione en entendra parler… »

-Ah oui ? Chuchota Ginny. Et qui ça ?

Il inspira profondément : « qui ne tente rien n'a rien… Je me lance… »

-Ginny, est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais oublier ce que je t'ai dit en juin ?

La façon dont il avait annoncé la chose était plus que minable mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine et ne savait donc pas très bien comment dire à une fille qu'on l'aimait encore.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit en juin ? répondit malicieusement Ginny.

Harry soupira.

-Une chose stupide… Je n'avais pas réfléchi…Maintenant j'y ai repensé…

-Tu veux dire qu'Hermione t'as aidé à y penser plutôt, ria-t-elle.

Qu'elle plaisante ainsi eut pour effet bénéfique de lui redonner courage et de le décontracter un peu. Il laissa échapper un petit rire à son tour.

-Bon, d'accord, admit-il. Hermione m'a ouvert les yeux… Mais ce que je veux dire c'est…C'est… c'est que… Merlin que c'est difficile ! Bon je me lance : Ginny, est-ce que tu accepterais de ressortir avec moi ?

Ouf ça y est, c'était dit…

-Et bien… Répondit Ginny avec le sourire aux lèvres. Eventuellement…Si tu es sûr de toi…

-Plus que certain.

-Bon… Pourquoi pas alors ? dit-elle en riant.

Harry sentit son estomac faire un triple salto quand il comprit que sa réponse voulait dire oui. Elle était d'accord, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir en cet instant. Rien ne pouvait gâcher ce merveilleux moment dans lequel Ginny s'approchait de lui et l'embrassait d'un baiser timide. Si ce n'est peut-être la perspective de Ron revenant avec des gâteaux pleins les mains.

Harry rompit brusquement le baiser et se releva d'un coup. Ginny parût surprise – et il y avait de quoi - et demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je pensais juste que ce serait mieux si on trouvait un endroit tranquille, répondit-il simplement en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Et Ron et ses gâteaux ? plaisanta Ginny qui le suivait volontiers.

-Tant pis pour Ron et ses gâteaux…

Pompom ! Voilà le 4ème chapitre… Une petite review ?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 : UN NOUVEAU GARDIEN

Le départ fut difficile pour tous. Ron n'avait cessé de répéter à sa mère que tout irait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire alors que lui même était beaucoup plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Sa peau était pâle et son visage avait gardée une expression fermée durant tout le temps des embrassades avec sa famille. La dernière qu'il eut serré dans ses bras avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette dans ses mains fut Ginny et apparemment, ce fut dur à encaisser pour lui. Harry le comprenait, d'une certaine manière ; il avait toujours été avec Ginny… Comme elle n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui, la seule année où ils n'avaient pas été ensemble était lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Mais aujourd'hui, ils se quittaient réellement, ce qui assurait à Ron qu'il faisait ses adieux à sa famille ainsi qu'à son cocon familial.

Ce ne devait pas être si évident que ça…

Harry, lui aussi eut du mal à se séparer de Ginny. La jeune rouquine n'avait pas dit un mot à partir du moment où ils avaient cessé de se câliner sous un chêne pour aller retrouver les autres et Harry était pratiquement certain d'avoir vu une petite larme couler le long de sa joue dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la cheminée et s'était retournée vers elle.

Cela lui faisait mal au cœur… Il venait à peine de lui avouer – tant bien que mal – qu'il ressentait encore quelque chose pour elle qu'ils devaient se séparer. Le mot le plus approprié n'était pas « injuste » ou même « terriblement frustrant », c'était dommage. Oui, dommage. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pu avoir un peu plus de temps à eux, à profiter l'un de l'autre… Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu le courage de tout lui dire avant…

Il venait juste d'atterrir en plein dans la salle à manger du Square Grimmaud et semblait, d'après la mine effrontée de Ron et le regard agacé d'Hermione, interrompre une nouvelle dispute entre ceux-ci.

-On arrive à peine, ne commencez pas à vous chamailler… Soupira-t-il, déjà blasé.

-C'est elle qui m'a cherché ! Buta Ron, tel un enfant de cinq ans.

Heureusement, songea Harry, qu' Hermione était plus mature au niveau des réponses et de ses argumentations parce que…

-C'est même pas vrai, c'est lui ! entendit-il la jeune fille répondre en pointant du doigt le roux.

-Okaayyy…. Souffla Harry. Ca commence bien…

Il fut décidé dans le quart d'heure suivant qui s'occuperait de telle ou telle tâche. Ron, par exemple, avait choisi de s'occuper de la cuisine, ayant acquit d'assez bonnes bases après avoir vécu plus de 17 ans avec Mrs Weasley, la cuisinière par excellence.

Hermione, elle, avait choisi de laver du linge sale et de s'occuper des courses, ce à quoi Ron lui avait vertement répondu que ça ne servait à rien de laver le linge sale puisqu'il suffisait d'appliquer un simple sortilège récurant dessus.

Harry avait à nouveau mis terme à la dispute qui était sur le point d'éclater quand il avait vu le teint d'Hermione virer vers une couleur rouge pivoine. « STTTOOOP ! » S'était-il écrié et Ron parût fier d'avoir gagné cette manche.

Ron cuisine, Hermione courses et linge – il ne lui restait plus que le ménage… Ce qui s'annonçait plutôt compliqué vu la saleté repoussante qui régnait dans la maison.

-Bon, dit Hermione en se levant et en mettant son sac à mains sur l'épaule. Je vais faire des courses. Et pour la première fois, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à tout porter…

-Tu n'as qu'à utiliser un sort de lévitation, bailla Ron en s'étirant.

-Je doute que les Moldus apprécient, soupira-t-elle. Alors, qui veut venir ?

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard destiné à persuader l'autre que ça lui ferait lui plus grand bien d'y aller et de sortir un peu.

-Pas tous à la fois surtout… Dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Voyant le silence du rouquin, Harry soupira.

-C'est bon, je viens…

Hermione parut satisfaite.

-Très bien, on paye avec quel argent ?

-Le mien, répondit aussitôt Harry.

-Mes parents m'ont ouvert un compte à la banque moldue il y a 3 ans, ajouta Hermione. J'ai aussi un compte à Gringotts mais pas très remplie…On pourra toujours taper dedans si besoin…

-Moi je dois avoir seulement quelques gallions sur mon compte à Gringotts, grogna Ron. Je veux bien qu'on en prenne un peu si vous voulez…

Harry se doutait que dire cela avait du demander un effort surhumain à Ron. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et ne voulait pas trop le dépenser, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Et même si il était hors de question de toucher à son argent, Harry estima que c'était un bon point qu'il l'ai quand même proposé.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Ron… La fortune de mes parents plus celle de Sirius peut nous permettre de vivre tous les trois aisément jusqu'à la fin de notre vie… Autant en profiter…

Ron parût plutôt soulagé de cette affirmation.

-On y va ? l'appela Hermione. Ron, pendant qu'on est pas là, tu n'as qu'à faire un peu de rangement…

Harry crut que Ron allait protester mais ce fut d'une voix basse et polie qu'il répondit un « d'accord » auquelle Hermione sembla ravie.

-Mais puisque c'est moi qui paye !

-Ce n'est pas le problème Harry ! On ne va pas manger des pâtes et des mars tous les jours !

Ils étaient tous les deux au supermarché moldu du coin, au rayon confiserie et Harry voulait tout acheter sous l'œil mauvais d'Hermione.

-Ce sera moins dur à cuisiner pour Ron ! Argumenta-t-il pour l'achat d'une boîte de chocolat au lait et aux pépites de noix.

-N'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle en attrapant la plaque de chocolat pour la jeter violemment dans le cadi. Regarde tout ce que tu as voulu prendre déjà ! Regarde le cadis ! Non mais vraiment… pâtes, riz, pizza, coca, chocolat, glaces…

-C'est ce que je mangeais chez les Dursley ! Protesta-t-il avec un air innocent.

-Ce n'est pas très sain !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Ca peut faire qu'on va finir par être malade avec toutes ces cochonneries !

-C'est pas des cochonneries ! je suis sure que Ron est de mon avis !

-La notion d'équilibré, tu connais ? Siffla-t-elle alors qu'elle poussait le cadis vers le rayon légumes.

-Oui mais…

Bien qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison, Harry se décomposa totalement quand il la vit attraper des boîtes d'haricots surgelés, de la soupe et toutes autres sortes de légumes divers dans l'étagère devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, ria Hermione. C'est seulement pour qu'on mange bien au moins une fois par semaine…Pas tout le temps… Seulement quelques fois…

-Mouais…

Il regrettait presque déjà de l'avoir accompagné aux courses.

Après avoir payé leur énorme cadis, Harry et Hermione prirent chacun sous leurs bras une bonne quantité de sacs en plastiques et sortirent du magasins pour se diriger vers les toilettes extérieures publiques afin de transplaner à l'abri des regards.

Arrivés dans celles-ci, ils croisèrent une vielle femme qui leur jeta un regard offusqué quand elle les vit rentrer tous les deux en souriant dans un même toilette.

Elle semblait scandalisée.

-Faire ça ici…Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en les regardant d'un air dégoûté. Aucun respect… Si des enfants venaient ici…

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un clin d'œil suggestif en refermant la porte du toilette derrière lui.

Ils l'entendirent pousser un juron et sortir précipitamment alors que tous deux transplanaient tout droit au Square Grimmaud de bonne humeur.

La vie dans cette grande maison s'organisa plutôt vite. Quand ils étaient rentrés des courses, ils avaient trouvé la maison un peu moins dépoussiérée et leurs affaires rangées. Du moins celles d'Harry puisque Ron n'avait pas osé toucher au sac d'Hermione de peur de se faire réprimander.

Mais le square Grimmaud était tout de même plus accueillant une fois que le rouquin eut fait un peu de ménage et redécorer rapidement quelques pièces.

Epuisé par son boulot, Ron s'affala sur le canapé du salon tandis qu'Hermione proposa de le remplacer pour la cuisine aujourd'hui.

Ce fut donc elle qui se chargea de la nourriture pour ce soir et Harry fut assez satisfait ; même s'il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de voir – ou plutôt goûter – les talents cachés de Ron en matière de cuisine, il était au moins sûr qu'ils ne mourraient pas de faim avec Hermione.

Après avoir tous mangés silencieusement, Hermione eut l'excellente idée de préparer de la tisane pour tous pour apaiser un peu la tension qui s'était installée.

Ils étaient donc maintenant tous les trois dans le salon avec leur tasses fumantes, Hermione assise en tailleur par terre, Harry installé confortablement dans le fauteuil et Ron affalé complètement sur la totalité du canapé.

-J'ai fait des recherches sur les sortilèges de Fidelitas, dit soudain Hermione, brisant le silence apaisant qui s 'était installé. Je me suis entraînée tout cette après-midi… Je sais comment faire maintenant…Je l'installe demain si vous voulez…

-Bonne chose, répondit vaguement Ron, qui commençait à sombrer petit à petit dans le sommeil.

Harry regarda sa montre, il allait être 11 heures. Il observa autour de lui, se sentant profondément assaillit par le souvenir de Sirius.

-Que fait-on pour le tableau de la mère de Sirius ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione reposait sa tasse vide sur la petite table en bois devant elle.

-On ne pourra rien faire de plus que les membres de l'ordre, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse. Si eux n'ont pas réussi, nous n'y arriverons pas non plus… Je peux faire quelques recherches pour…

-Hermione, coupa Harry. Laisse tomber les recherches là-dessus… On en aura bien assez à faire sur Voldemort, ne va pas te surmener…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de jeter un regard à Ron et son visage semblât fondre totalement quand elle le vit.

-Il s'est endormi je crois…

La nuit fut calme pour tous. N'étant que trois, ils avaient alors pu chacun choisir la chambre qu'ils désiraient. Harry avait choisi celle de Sirius, l'une des seules à caractère chaleureuse, Ron celle des parents de Sirius, qui était assez spacieuse et enfin Hermione celle de Regulus, dans laquelle avait dormi Mr et Mme Weasley durant leur séjour ici.

Ce fut donc de bonne humeur qu'ils se levèrent tous les trois le matin, à différentes horaires – Hermione la première vite rejointe par Harry et enfin Ron environ 2 heures plus tard – et déjeunèrent rapidement.

Ces deux derniers occupèrent leur matinée en jouant aux échecs gaiement, estimant qu'il n'était pas très prudent de commencer leur recherches tant qu'Hermione n'avait pas mis en place le sortilège de Fidelitas.

Celle-ci disparût dans sa chambre toute la matinée et ne descendit même pas manger à midi. Les deux garçons n'osèrent pas aller la déranger et mangèrent une pizza au fromage cuite vite fait avec un coup de baguette de la part de Ron.

Hermione ne réapparut qu'à 21 heures, l'air épuisée mais ravie.

-J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil à côté d'eux. Ca y'est, il est en place !

-Qui ça ? Demanda Ron sans réfléchir.

-Le sortilège, idiot, répondit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai réussi à le mettre en place. Il commencera à fonctionner d'ici demain matin.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Et… C'est qui le gardien du secret ? Toi ?

-Non, dit-elle malicieusement. Ce n'est pas moi.

-C'est Ron ou moi ?

-Même pas…

Harry sentit la crainte l'envahir. Et si elle avait choisi une personne pas digne de confiance ?

-Tu…

-J'ai choisi quelqu'un qui a mon entière confiance, coupa-t-elle d'un air assuré.

-Qui ?

-Pattenrond, mon minou, appela-t-elle alors que son énorme matou passait juste à côté d'elle. Viens là, mon cœur…

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard avec les sourcils si haut levés qu'il était sûrement impossible de les distinguer sous leur chevelure. En tout cas, tous deux partageaient cette même pensée : avec le temps, Hermione devenait encore plus timbrée avec son chat…

A la voix de sa maîtresse, Pattenrond s'arrêta net puis sauta sur ses genoux en ronronnant bruyamment.

-Alors, soupira Harry, agacé par l'ignorance de la jeune fille. Tu t'apprêtais à nous dire qui était le…

-Gardien du secret, acheva Hermione. J'ai choisi Pattenrond. N'est ce pas une merveilleuse idée ? (1)

Ron en lâcha son magazine.

-PARDON ? S'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête.

Hermione semblait plus rayonnante que jamais.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, non ?

Harry crut qu'il allait se taper la tête contre le mur afin de se remettre les idées en place.

Pattenrond ? Absurde ! absurde ! Et pourtant…

-Tu as mis nos vie entre les mains… les pattes de cette grosse boule de poils puante ? S'écriait Ron.

-Pattenrond est très beau ! Répondit Hermione, maintenant vexée. Et oui, justement, j'ai mis nos vies autre ses pattes, comme tu dis, parce que c'est un chat !

-C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue venant de ta part, Hermione, dit Ron ahuri.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux mais Harry intervint :

-C'est assez inattendu, c'est vrai…

-Je… Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée.

-C'en est une.

Ron se décrocha la mâchoire.

-QUOI ? TU ES D'ACCORD AVEC ELLE ?

Harry lui décrocha un regard furieux.

-Ron, elle a raison, Pattenrond est un chat…Un chat ne parle pas. C'est même une excellente idée si tu veux mon avis.

-Merci, Harry, dit Hermione, rassurée.

Ce fut à ce moment précis où Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer furieusement – il s'était même levé d'un bond pour paraître plus impressionnant – qu'un « toc toc » retentit dans toute la maison.

Tout d'abord étonné d'avoir de la visite si tard puis apeuré, Harry se tourna vers Hermione :

-Je croyais que tu avais mis en place le sortilège ! Personne ne devrait nous trouver !

-J'ai dit qu'il ne se mettrait en place qu'à partir de demain matin, répondit Hermione, pas plus rassurée que lui à présent.

-C'est peut-être tes parents Ron…

Harry se leva, suivi de près par ses deux amis, la baguette en mains, et ouvrit la porte doucement.

Devant eux se tenait Severus Rogue, tenant Drago Malefoy, sale et couvert de sang, contre lui, l'empêchant ainsi de s'écrouler.

Cette idée de prendre Pattenrond comme gardien du secret vient en réalité d'une autre fic , **Ginny's feeling** ( allez la lire, elle est vraiment magnifique ) et j'ai trouvé l'idée tellement géniale que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'utiliser ! lol désolé pour le plagiat, je n'ai pas pu résister !

Sinon merci pour toute vos review ca mencourage... Je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre aujourd'hui je suis trop à la bourre j'ai pas été chez moi du week end... Mais je le ferais surement la prochaine fois!!! 


End file.
